The Terrible Lampy's
by HipsterRed
Summary: This is the origin of Lampy and this also contains Alvin/Greta slash
1. Letting Go

**_This is my first fanfic with these two, so enjoy! I have no idea if anyone else likes this ship, but I love it! : )_**

Alvin woke up to his dreadful Larryboy alarm clock and when he slammed his fist on top of it, he decided that it was time for him to get ready. He got on his usual clothing and he put on his monocle over his eye. He felt better about today than he ever felt about any other day in his life because he finally had the perfect plan and the perfect partner to help him get the job done.

Even though their last plan was a bust, Alvin decided to team up with her once again because he liked her strategy and he loved how intuitive she was when he worked with her. The onion had a thought in the back of his twisted mind that this plan might turn out to be a bust as well, but he was willing to try and so was she, Greta Von Gruesome.

The only thing that seemed to intrigue her about Alvin was his obsession with an inanimate object. She thought that it was because he needed a friend or someone to love, but she thought it it might've been more than what she realized. She felt like she needed to fulfill her duty as his partner and to help him with this issue in the near future.

When Alvin was finally ready to meet up with Greta to put their plan in action to take over Bumblyburg, he heard someone ringing his door bell and knocking on his door. He didn't know that she was that persistent when it came to business, especially when it came to their villainous duties. He found that quite attractive in ladies that he pondered about, especially Greta. He liked how they had a height difference and he liked how well their personalities bounced off one another. She may not noticed it yet, but Alvin was very observant in detail (which was one secret he had about his personality).

"Are you ready for revenge?"

Greta just looked at him and she couldn't believe that he was still clinging onto lampy like someone would cling onto their childhood blanket. She didn't know what to think, but it reminded her of a child and she secretly found it quite adorable. She nodded and then they went off on to pursue their latest mischief onto Larryboy and to the other fellow citizens of Bumblyburg. When they went to their secret lair, they had to wait all day to put their plan into action. When they sat there, Alvin held onto Lampy and Greta finally had to courage to ask him what she wanted to ask.

"Why do you like Lampy so much?"

Alvin paused and he decided to think about her question. He tried to find a proper answer, but he found nothing because he'd always wondered that himself. He pondered for a while, but he thought of nothing and he realized that Lampy could be holding him back. Lampy was the one who was spotted and after that, his plans would be foiled.

"I-I'm not sure… I know that he always holds me back from pursuing my plans…"

"I've always felt that way and the dance parties too…."

"I have to get rid of him!"

He took Lampy and he put him into a garbage can. He pressed his lips together and he continued to sashay down to her lair. He felt confident and when he got to her lair, she asked him another question that baffled him.

"When did you first have Lampy?"


	2. Found

He gave her a sly smile after he pondered for a brief period of time.

"Well, it all started back when I was a teenage lad. I always loved to dumpster dive for mechanical parts so I could work on my plans, but on the particular day, I was asked by my father to grab a screw driver from the dumping grounds. He drove me there and dropped me off to go retrieve it."

"Remember son, I need this screw driver by midnight and if you don't, then you're getting the buckle of my belt when you hop back into the truck!"

"I know, I know, Dad. I'm definitely going to retrieve the screwdriver for you before you get back."

"Good because if not, you know what'll happen to ya's."

The sight of his dads belt buckle made him sweat, but he just told his dad he loved him and before he could wave goodbye, his dad began to rush over to his work. Alvin sighed a breath of relief and felt pure content till he remembered that he had to obtain a screwdriver in the dump grounds. He searched around for a few hours before finding it in one of the piles. He was relieved to have found it, but at one point, he also got scared because of the sight of his worst fear, chickens.

As he tried to back away, they ran up to him and as he was being attacked, he saw a faint of white in the pile before passing out. When he woke up, he got up from the ground and he wondered where that faint of white came from. Though it could've been from another chicken coming up from his upside downward view, he highly doubted it.

He went behind where he spotted the white. He couldn't describe the feeling of seeing it. Though he was terrified from the chickens attacking him, he also had a sense of comfort from looking at the white. He felt a sense of calm for the first time in years. When he went over, crows flew away from the lamp. When he went to check the state of it, he saw it shredded at the seams and he felt compassion. He stopped himself.

He was having compassion for inanimate object? It sounded absurd in his head, but he ignored the reoccurring thought of that emotion, he decided to try to repair the outdated lamp. He went under a street light and he took out his emergency sewing kit. He started sewing the material back together and he eventually drew a smiley face with a marker. It brought comfort to his already disturbed view on the world, like a comfort item.

He sat with the lamp in front of the dumpster till 12am and when 12am came around, his dad was unsettled by what he saw, but he let him keep the lamp. The onion family was filled with intellects and eccentric type of people, Alvin was no exception. His father claimed him to be a child prodigy, but people never believed he could be, especially after the town found out his son was afraid of chickens. The onion family was a laughing stock and Alvin from that day forward, was ridiculed by his family for not being, "manly enough," to get over his fear of them.


End file.
